gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kriegsbeute (Episode)
"Kriegsbeute" (im Original: "The Spoils of War") ist die vierte Folge der siebten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die vierundsechzigste der gesamten Serie. Das Drehbuch wurde von David Benioff und D. B. Weiss geschrieben, Regie führte Matt Shakman.HBO Asia Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 6. August auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 7. August 2017. Inhalt :Jaime Lennister (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) will die Schulden der Lennisters mit der Kriegsbeute aus Rosengarten begleichen. Arya Stark (Maisie Williams) kehrt in ihre Heimat nach Winterfell zurück. Jon Schnee (Kit Harington) findet das Drachenglas unter Drachenstein. Und Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) schlägt zurück. :Quelle: Sky Handlung In Königsmund Tycho Nestoris hat als Gesandter der Eisernen Bank von Braavos eine Audienz bei der Königin. Er lobt ihren Vater, dessen Entschlossenheit und Tüchtigkeit er in der langen Partnerschaft kennengelernt hatte. Gleichzeitig lobt er Cersei, da sie diesen Eigenschaften wohl eine ganz neue Bedeutung gibt. Es hat wohl noch kein Schuldner der Eisernen Bank geschafft, eine solche Schuld in einem Schlag zu tilgen. Wenngleich die Eiserne Bank ungern auf die Zinszahlungen der Altschuld verzichtet möchte. Da Cersei aber ihre Truppen und ihre Flotte vergrößern muss, um die Regentschaft über den Kontinent und all dessen Bewohner zu erlangen, wird es wohl weiterhin an Fremdkapital fehlen. Außerdem hat sie Kontakt zur Goldenen Kompanie aufgenommen und die Söldnertruppe ist als die beste bekannt, allerdings auch als die teuerste. Tycho versichert ihr, dass er die Kompanie gut kennt und sie diesen Preis wert ist. Gerne ist die Eiserne Bank bereit, sie bei ihrem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Nach Eintreffen des Goldes und Tilgung der Altschuld Auf Winterfell Auf Winterfell übergibt Petyr Baelish Bran Stark den Dolch aus Valyrischen Stahl. Er erzählt ihm davon, dass dieser Dolch für das versuchte Attentat auf ihn genutzt wurde. Er spricht außerdem von der Roten Hochzeit, bei der seine Mutter, Catelyn Stark, ermordet wurde. Petyr hätte den Dolch mit seinem Herz aufgehalten, wenn er dadurch Catelyn hätte retten können. Doch nun möchte er das tun, was Catelyn getan hätte: Ihre Kinder beschützen. Falls Bran irgendetwas benötigt, soll er sich bei Kleinfinger melden. Bran möchte wissen, ob er weiß, wem der Dolch gehörte. Petyr verneint und meint, dass ihn dieses Attentat zu dem gemacht hat, was er nun ist. Er hat wahrscheinlich Dinge gesehen, die die meisten Menschen nicht glauben würden. Nun würde Bran sehen, was es für ein Chaos in der Welt geben würde. Bran unterbricht Kleinfinger und meint nur Chaos ist eine Leiter, darauf spielt er auf ein Gespräch zwischen Petyr und Varys an. Baelish entschuldigt sich für die Störung und verlässt den Raum. Meera Reet kommt herein und möchte sich verabschieden, da sie in dieser Zeit lieber bei ihrer Familie sein möchte. Sie meint Bran würde sie nicht mehr brauchen, was er ihr auch kalt bestätigt und nicht mehr als ein einfaches "Danke" ergänzt. Meera ist verärgert und fragt ihn, ob er darauf nicht mehr zu antworten habe. Ihr Bruder, Sommer und Hodor seien für ihn gestorben, sie wäre beinahe ebenfalls gestorben. Bran meint, dass er nicht weiterhin Brandon Stark sei. Meera fängt an zu weinen und sagt Bran, er sei in der Höhle gestorben. Arya Stark erreicht Winterfell, wird dabei aber von zwei Soldaten abgewiesen, da sie ihr nicht glauben, dass sie Arya Stark sei. Arya möchte, dass die beiden Maester Luwin oder Ser Rodrik rufen, da die beiden ihre Identität bestätigen können. Diese seien laut den beiden Soldaten nicht hier, der Maester von Winterfell wäre Wolkan. Als nächstes fordert sie Jon Schnee, dieser sei jedoch auch nicht hier. Arya erfährt, dass Sansa nun Lady von Winterfell sei, weshalb sie Sansa sprechen möchte. Einer der Soldaten wird wütend und versucht Arya zu schlagen. Den Schlag kann sie allerdings gekonnt ausweichen. Sie droht den beiden und meint sie würde sowieso in die Burg gelangen und was passieren würde, wenn Sansa erfährt, dass die beiden ihrer Schwester keinen Einlass gewähren wollten. Arya darf die Burg betreten, darf sich allerdings nicht vom Fleck rühren. Die Soldaten streiten darüber, wer auf sie aufpasst und wer Sansa Bescheid gibt. Als sie sich wieder zu Arya wenden, ist sie verschwunden. Die beiden berichten Sansa von der angeblichen Rückkehr von Arya, als die beiden Luwin und Rodrik erwähnen, weiß Sansa, dass es sich dabei um Arya handelt. thumb|300px|Arya und Sansa vor dem Grab ihres Vaters Eddard In den Krypten von Winterfell schaut Arya sich die Statue ihres Vaters, Eddard Stark, an. Als Sansa die Krypten betritt, fragt Arya, ob sie Sansa nun Lady Stark nennen muss. Sansa bestätigt dies lächelnd und läuft auf Arya zu. Die beiden fallen sich in die Arme und umarmen sich. Sansa meint, dass Arya nicht vor den Wachen hätte weglaufen sollen. Arya verneint dies und sagt sie würde bessere Wachen brauchen. Sansa hofft auf die baldige Rückkehr von Jon und erzählt von dem Wiedersehen mit ihm und das sein Herz wahrscheinlich beim Anblick von Arya stoppen wird vor Freude. Arya meint, dass Eddards Statue nicht wie ihr Vater aussieht. Jemand der ihn kennt, hätte die Statue anfertigen sollen, woraufhin Sansa antwortet, dass jeder der sein Gesicht kennt tot sei. Arya widerspricht dem und sagt, dass sie und Sansa noch leben würden. Arya fragt, ob Sansa Joffrey getötet hat. Sansa wünscht sich ihn getötet zu haben, genauso wie Arya. Er sei immer an erster Stelle auf Aryas Liste gewesen. Als Sansa fragt, was für eine Liste sie meint, erzählt sie von ihrer Liste von den Leuten, die sie töten möchte. Daraufhin fangen beide an zu lachen. Sansa möchte wissen, wie Arya zurück nach Winterfell gekommen ist, jedoch sei die Geschichte, wie die von Sansa, sehr lang und nicht sehr schön sei. Jedoch ist ihre Geschichte noch nicht zu Ende. Sie umarmen sich erneut. Sansa erzählt von Brans Rückkehr, jedoch mit einem angespannten Gesicht. Bran befindet sich am Götterhain von Winterfell, wo er von Arya und Sansa besucht wird. Bran und Arya umarmen sich. Bran erzählt, dass er Arya am Kreuzweg sah. Sansa informiert sie über die Visionen, die Bran nun hat. Bran erzählt weiter und weiß, dass Arya eigentlich auf dem Weg nach Königsmund sei, da Cersei auf ihrer Liste stehen würde. Sansa möchte die restlichen Namen auf ihrer Liste wissen, doch Arya meint, dass die meisten davon schon tot sind. Bran holt den valyrischen Stahldoch hervor, den Kleinfinger ihm übergeben hat. Sansa traut Kleinfinger nicht und meint, er würde nie etwas geben, ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen. Brant meint der Dolch sei auf einem Krüppel wertlos, also übergibt er ihn an Arya. Arya, Sansa und Bran kehren in den Hof zurück und werden dabei von Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn beobachtet. Podrick meint, Catelyn Stark wäre stolz und lobt Brienne für ihre Taten. Brienne spielt ihre Taten allerdings runter und meint, dass sie so gut wie nicht getan hätte. Podrick spricht sie mit Mylady an und meint, sie sei zu hart zu sich selbst. Brienne will ihn gerade verbessern und sagen, dass sie keine Lady sei, allerdings behält sie dies für sich und bedankt sich nur. thumb|300px|Arya kämpft gegen Brienne Brienne und Prodrick trainieren den Schwertkampf, als Arya sie besucht. Sansa und Kleinfinger beobachten die drei dabei. Arya möchte mit Brienne trainieren, da sie den Bluthund besiegt hat. Als Arya Nadel zieht, meint Brienne, dass dieses Schwert zu klein sei. Sie beginnen zu kämpfen. Brienne versucht Arya mehrmals zu treffen, jedoch schafft sie es gekonnt auszuweichen und die Schwerthiebe mit ihrem Schwert abzuwehren. Es gelingt Arya mehrmals Brienne am Körper zu treffen. Als Brienne Arya entwaffnet, zieht sie ihren Dolch und schafft es erneut Brienne treffen. Brienne möchte wissen, wer ihr das Kämpfen beigebracht hat. Arya antwortet nur mit "Niemand". Sansa schaut nicht sehr efreut und verlässt mit Kleinfinger den Hof. Auf Drachenstein In Begleitung einer Gruppe Dothraki wandern Daenerys und Missandei auf der Mauertreppe, die zur Festung Drachenstein führt. Missandei sorgt sich um Grauer Wurm. Im Gespräch deutet sie an, dass sie mit ihm geschlafen hat, was Daenerys amüsiert zur Kenntnis nimmt. Sie werden von Jon Schnee unterbrochen, welcher sie auffordert ihm zu folgen. 300px|thumb|Jon und Daenerys in der Höhle Jon führt Daenerys in eine Höhle am Strand von Drachenstein. Er will, dass sie die Höhle in ganzem Zustand sieht, bevor mit den Grabungsarbeiten angefangen wird. Daenerys sieht sich sprachlos in der Drachensteinhöhle um, doch Jon zeigt ihr noch mehr. Auf einer Wand in der Höhle sind Höhlenmalereien der Kinder des Waldes und Daenerys glaubt, dass die Malerei älter als die Menschheit ist. Sie wird jedoch eines besseren belehrt als sie auch Malereien der Ersten Menschen sieht, gefolgt von Bildern, die die Weißen Wanderer zeigen. Die Bilder erzählen die Geschichte vom gemeinsamen Kampf gegen die Wanderer und Jon meint, sie müssen genauso zusammen kämpfen um zu überleben. Daenerys ist bereit im Norden zu kämpfen, allerdings nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass Jon ihr die Treue schwört. Jon glaubt nicht, dass der Norden ihr folgen würde, da seine Leute sehr unter südländischen Herrschern gelitten haben, doch Daenerys ist davon überzeugt, dass der Norden ihm folgen würde und das dessen Überleben wichtiger ist als sein Stolz. Jon hat darauf keine Antwort. Beim Verlassen der Höhle werden sie von Tyrion und Varys empfangen, die ihr mitteilen müssen, dass die Lennister-Armee in der Zwischenzeit Rosengarten erobert und alle Vorräte gestohlen hat. Tyrion will sich weiterhin auf die Belagerung von Königsmund konzentrieren, doch Daenerys hat genug und will ihre Drachen nutzen, um den Roten Bergfried direkt zu zerstören. Ihre Berater sind dagegen, weswegen Daenerys demonstrativ Jon um Rat fragt, welcher ihr vorher aus der Höhle folgen sollte. Dieser will sich erst nicht einmischen, doch sie besteht darauf, seine Meinung zu hören. Nach kurzem Zögern blickt er zu den Drachen und meint er habe nie geglaubt, dass Drachen noch existieren. Sie habe das Unmögliche möglich gemacht und ihre Anhänger folgen ihr in dem Glauben, dass Daenerys eine bessere Welt erschaffen könnte als die Welt, die sie bisher gekannt haben. Sie wäre allerdings nicht besser als die bisherigen Herrscher, wenn sie Burgen und Städte mit den Drachen einfach niederbrennen würde. Nach Daenerys Aufbruch wandern Jon und Davos über die Insel und Davos will wissen, was Jon von Daenerys hält. Jon meint sie habe ein gutes Herz, woraufhin Davos feststellt, dass Jon ihr "gutes Herz" gerne anstarrt, doch Jon verteidigt sich er habe keine Zeit dafür und müsse sich auf den Nachtkönig konzentrieren. Sie treffen Missandei und es herrscht einige Verwirrung über die Art wie man Jon am Besten anspricht. Missandei versteht nicht warum Jon nicht Eddard Starks Namen trägt, da es bei ihrem Volk keine Heirat und dementsprechend auch keine außerehelichen Kinder gibt. Davos und Jon erfahren von ihrer Vergangenheit als Sklavin und das Daenerys sie gekauft und befreit hat. Missandei erläutert, dass sie nun Daenerys aus freiem Willen diene, da sie an sie glaubt und dass wenn sie gehen wollte, Daenerys ihr ein Schiff schenken würde und sie mit besten Wünschen ziehen lassen würde. Daenerys sei für Missandei und die Anderen ihre Königin, da sie an sie glauben und nicht weil sie die Tochter eines für Missandei fremden Königs war. Ihre leidenschaftliche Rede bringt Davos dazu Jon scherzhaft zu fragen, ob er sich Daenerys anschließen dürfe. 300px|thumb|Jon packt Theon Sie werden von der Ankunft von Theon Graufreuds Schiff unterbrochen. Zum ersten Mal seit seinem Aufbruch zur Nachtwache stehen sich Jon und Theon gegenüber. Theon fragt nach Sansas Wohlbefinden, jedoch packt Jon Theon am Kragen und meint, er lasse Theon nur am Leben wegen seines Anteils an Sansas Rettung. Theon berichtet, er sei gekommen um Daenerys Hilfe bei der Rettung seiner eigenen Schwester zu erbitten, muss jedoch erfahren, dass diese aufgebrochen ist, um gegen Jaime Lennister zu kämpfen. In der Weite Die Lennisterarmee ist auf der Rosenstraße von Rosengarten nach Königsmund unterwegs. Der Großteil der Soldaten und Wagen hat schon die Stadtmauern von Königsmund erreicht, die Nachzügler machen an einem schmalen Fluss kurze Pause und versorgen ihre Pferde und reparieren defekte Achsen und Räder. Randyll Tarly informiert Ser Jaime, dass die letzten Wagen mit der Ernte bei Einbruch der Nacht noch über den Schwarzwasser Königsmund erreichen sollten. Während sich Jaime Lennister mit Dickon Tarly unterhält, macht Bronn Jaime auf ein merkwürdiges Geräusch aufmerksam Jaime befiehlt den Soldaten sich in Formation aufzustellen. Das Geräusch kommt immer näher, bis die Männer schließlich die Quelle des Geräusches erkennen. Es handelt sich um eine wild anstürmende Horde von Dothraki auf ihren Pferden. Während die Dothraki auf die Lennister-/Tarly-Armee zustürmen, erscheint Drogon über ihnen am Himmel. Daenerys sitzt auf seinem Rücken und lenkt ihn auf die formierten Abwehrreihen des Gegners. Drogon speit mehrfach Feuer und schlägt damit Schneisen in die Abwehrreihen. Viele Soldaten verbrennen sofort bei lebendigem Leibe und andere wissen die unbekannte Gefahr durch den Drachen nicht einzuordnen. Die Dothraki nutzen dies und brechen trotz der Flammen durch die entstandene Lücke und bekämpfen den Gegner mit ihren Arakhs hoch zu Ross. Dabei kommt es auf beiden Seiten zu großen Verlusten, gleichzeitig fliegt Daenerys auf Drogon über den Tross und verbrennt alle Wagen mit Lebensmitteln und sonstigem Beutegut. Letztlich ist die zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit und das Drachenfeuer ausschlaggebend und die Lennister-/Tarly-Armee befindet sch schnell in einer ausweglosen Situation. Als sich die Schlacht langsam dem Ende nähert und ein klarer Sieg durch das Haus Targaryen abzeichnet, gibt Jaime den Befehl an Bronn, die von Qyburn konstruierte Balliste gegen den Drachen einzusetzen, da dies Jaime selbst mit einer Hand aus Gold unmöglich ist. Bronn wird auf dem Weg zu dem Karren, auf dem die Balliste steht, von einem Dothraki verfolgt und entkommt diesem nur knapp. Als der Dothraki die Schutzplane auf dem Karren wegzieht, feuert Bronn mit der Balliste auf diesen und tötet ihn mit dem langen Bolzen. Bronn spannt einen neuen Bolzen ein und zielt auf Drogon. Der erste Schuss verfehlt, jedoch gelingt ihm beim zweiten Schuss ein Treffer. Drogon wird getroffen, verliert die Kontrolle und taumelt dem Boden entgegen. Er kann die Richtung und die Landung jedoch noch kontrollieren und landet ganz in der Nähe von der Balliste und verbrennt diese. Daenerys steigt von Drogons Rücken und versucht den tief sitzenden Bolzen aus seinem Körper herauszuziehen. Was sich allerdings als schwierig und schmerzvoll für Drogon erweist. thumb|300px|Ser Jaime reitet Ser Jaime sieht seine Chance und reitet mit einer Lanze auf sie los und versucht sie zu töten. Er wird aber im letzten Moment von Drogon entdeckt, mit Feuer angegriffen. Kurz bevor er davon getroffen wird, wirft sich Bronn auf ihn und beide fallen in den Fluss. Jaime trägt allerdings volle Rüstung (und seine Hand aus Gold) und sinkt hinab in die Tiefen des Wassers. Ihre Pferde werden lebendig verbrannt, was mit Bronn und Jaime geschieht, bleibt vorerst noch unbeantwortet. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Koner Tode *mehrere tausend Lennister- und Tarlysoldaten *mehrere hundert Dothraki Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als König Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Sophie Turner als Prinzessin Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Prinz Bran Stark *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Alfie Allen als Prinz Theon Graufreud *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Conleth Hill als Varys *Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn Nebenbesetzung *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet *Mark Gatiss als Tycho Nestoris *James Faulkner als Randyll Tarly *Tom Hopper als Dickon Tarly *Brendan Cowell als Harrag *Danny Kirrane als Stark-Soldat *Joseph Quinn als Koner *Staz Nair als Qhono *Breige Roche als Henk *Eamon Keenan als Stark-Soldat Nicht im Abspann genannt *Noah Syndergaard als Lennister-Speerträger *Charlie Barrett als Dothraki *Calvin Warrington-Heasman als Lennister-Soldat *Doug Robson als Lennister-Soldat Anmerkungen In dieser Folge treten insgesamt 15 von 23 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung der siebten Staffel auf. Trivia *Die Episode ist nach der Schätzen und Gütern benannt, die durch die Einnahme von Rosengarten erbeutet wurden. *Die Handlungsstränge von Sandor Clegane und Samwell Tarly kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. Da Arya Stark nach Winterfell zurückkehrt, vereint sich ihr Strang mit dem von Bran und Sansa. *Die Zuschauerzahl bei der Erstausstrahlung betrug 10,2 Millionen Personen und überholte damit sogar die Zuschauerzahl der Premiere, die von 10,1 Millionen gesehen wurde und 16,1 Millionen, durch Digitale Plattformen wie Streaming Dienste. *Als Brienne von Tarth von Podrick Payn mit Mylady angesprochen wird, verbessert sie diesen nicht und nimmt den Titel zum ersten Mal an. *Das Vorbild für die Höhle der Kinder des Waldes, der Ersten Menschen auf Drachenstein sowie der Malereien selbst, waren laut dem "Inside the Episode", die französischen Höhlen wie Lascaux und Chauvet. **In dieser Episode tauchen abermals die kosmischen und universellen Symboliken der Kinder des Waldes auf, welche auch die Weißen Wanderer benutzen. Hierbei sind besonders das Kreis- oder Phi-Symbol aus "Der Winter naht", das Spiralmuster aus "Und jetzt ist seine Wache zu Ende" sowie aus "Das Tor" zu erkennen. Der Showrunnter David Benioff gab im "Inside the Episode" zu, dass sich die Weißen Wanderer diese mysteriösen Symboliken von ihren Schöpfern, den Kindern des Waldes, angeeignet haben. **Die Spiralmuster tauchen in den verschiedensten Kulturen der Erde auf, so dass es nur natürlich wäre sie ebenso für die Kinder des Waldes - einer Spezies mit größeren Bezügen zur Natur - zu verwenden. **In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer halten sich die Kinder des Waldes meist in unterirdischen Höhlenkomplexen auf. So ist die Höhle des Dreiäugigen Raben Teil eines größeren Höhlesystems. Genauso verlaufen solche verzweigte Tunnel und Gänge unter der Mauer hindurch in der sich Gendel verirrte. Ein bekannter äußerst südlicher Höhlenkomplex und Rückzugsort liegt im Regenwald in den Sturmlanden, den Arianne Martell in The Winds of Winter-Vorabkapitel erkundet. **Dass die Kinder des Waldes auf Drachenstein waren und dort Drachenglas abbauten, ist bisher nicht bekannt. Drachenglas gibt es an Diversen anderen Stellen von Westeros. So *Randyll Tarly macht den Vorschlag die jenigen als Mahnbeispiel für jene hinrichten zu lassen, die nicht schnell vorrankommen und zum Vorteil der Disziplin nutzen. In den Büchern spricht Randyll Tarly Recht in Jungfernteich, dort verurteilt er einige Verbrecher - darunter einen Bogenschützen, der beim Würfeln betrogen hat - und richtet diese hin womit er die Ordnung des Königs wiederherstellen soll. *Jaime erinnert sich nicht an den Namen von Dickon Tarly, zuerst nennt er ihn in "Sturmtochter" Rickard und in der aktuellen Rickon, welches auch Namen von Mitgliedern des Hauses Stark sind. **Dickon erzählt, dass es sein erster Kampf ist. In den Büchern begleitet er seinen Vater Randyll zu Renlys Lager nach Bitterbrück und in die Sturmlande als ein Knappe. Randyll nimmt an der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, in Dämmertal und Jungfernteich teil. Es ist jedoch unbekannt, ob Dickon ihn begleitet. **Bronn lacht über Dickons Namen, dabei ist "dick" in der bekannten Welt eigentlich kein gebräuchliches Wort für die Geschlechtsteile des Mannes, üblicherweise wird es als "cock" bezeichnet. *Die Schlacht auf der Rosenstraße hat keinen richtig offiziellen Namen und wird in einem Video über die Produktionsarbeiten so bezeichnet. Das Produktionsteam bezeichnete den Angriff als "Schlacht um den Beutetross", "Überfall auf den Beutetross" oder "der entfesselte Zorn". **Laut Aussagen der Produzenten und des Drehteams im Inside war der Überfall auf den Beutetross war sogar vor die Schlacht der Bastarde die bis dato größte und aufwändig zu produzierende Schlacht in Game of Thrones. **Dabei wurden mehr als 450 Statisten sowie mehre Pferde verwendet. Die Statisten wurden alle eine Woche lang von der Mitgliedern der Britischen Armee instruiert, wie sie sich richtig in einem Kampf zu verhalten haben. **Aufgrund von Randyll Tarlys Aussage, dass die Versorgungswagen Königsmund bereits vor Einbruch der Nacht erreichen, ereignet sich die Schlacht auf der Rosenstraße und auf der Südseite des Schwarzwasserflusses in den Kronlanden in der Nähe von Königsmund. Der Tross muss nur noch den Fluss passieren, um nach Königsmund zu gelangen. **Die Rosenstraße verläuft in nordöstliche Richtung parallel nach Königsmund. Bevor der Rosenweg allerdings über den Schwarzwasser verläuft, verläuft er ein Stück durch den Königswald. Der Überfall auf den Tross findet jedoch auf offenem Feld mit durchaus leicht steppenartigen Terrain, vermutlich nördlich des Königswaldes nur wenige Wegstunden von Königsmund entfernt, statt. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Unterschiede Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Details aus Kapiteln aus dem Buch A Feast for Crows wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 14 - Brienne III: Randyll Tarly richtet einige Verbrecher. Folgende Details aus Kapiteln aus dem Buch The Winds of Winter wurden verfilmt: *Arianne II: Einige Leute betreten eine Höhle der Kinder des Waldes und entdecken alte Höhlenmalereien auf den Wänden. Referenzen auf frühere Episoden *In der Episode "Die Zweitgeborenen" erzählt Cersei Lennister Margaery Tyrell die Geschichte von Der Regen von Castamaer und droht mit dem Untergang des Hauses Tyrell, da dies das zweitmächtigste Haus nach dem Haus Lennister in den Sieben Königslanden ist und ausgelöscht würde, wie das Haus Regn. Die Geschichte bewahrtheitet sich, Margaery und ihre Familie werden durch die Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor durch Cerseis Einwirken getötet und Olenna stirbt durch die Einnahme des Giftes als bisher letztes bekanntes Oberhaupt des Hauses. Das Haus ist entmachtet, seine Schätze, als auch die Ernte der Weite werden geplündert. *Als Bran Stark der Dolch aus valyrischem Stahl von Petyr Baelish übergeben wird, mit dem er in "Der Königsweg" ermordet werden sollte, erwähnt Baelish, dass dies sein Haus in ein Chaos gestürzt hat, womit Bran die Worte "Chaos ist eine Leiter" aus "Der Aufstieg" erwähnt. *Arya Stark wird von den Stark-Wachen nicht erkannt und sie wollen wegschicken und diese nicht in die Burg hereinlassen, wie die Goldröcke im Roten Bergfried von Königsmund. ("Der Wolf und der Löwe") *Arya und Sansa Stark begegnen sich vor der Statue ihres verstorbenen Vaters Eddard in der Krypta wieder und versöhnen sich, was den Kreis zur ersten Staffel schließt, da sie dort meist gestritten haben und in Episode "Eine goldene Krone" zurück nach Winterfell zu ihrer Sicherheit geschickt werden sollten. *Arya eröffnet Sansa, dass sie eine Liste hat mit Leuten die sie umbringen möchte, was an das Gespräch von Tyrion Lennister und Sansa während ihres Spaziergangs in "Mhysa" erinnert. *Das Treffen der Stark-Kinder im Götterhain von Winterfell erinnert an die Szene in "Der Königsweg" bei der Catelyn Stark beschließt Nachforschungen in Königsmund anzustellen und die versamelten rätseln ebenso über den Attentäter. *Als Jon Daenerys den Treueschwur verweigert, weist sie ihn darauf hin, dass das Überleben seines Volkes wichtiger ist als sein Stolz. Dasselbe hatte Jon zu Manke Rayder gesagt, als dieser sich weigerte, vor Stannis Baratheon zu knien - auch wenn Daenerys von diesem Gespräch nichts wissen konnte. ("Die Kriege, die da kommen") *Als Missandei Jon als Lord Schnee anspricht verwendet sie dabei den Namen dem ihn von Ser Allisar Thorn in der gleichnamigen Episode gegeben wurde. Ser Davos Seewert korrigiert sie, dass er ein König ist und nennt ihn König Jon, ähnlich wie es Stannis Baratheon beim Verfassen des Briefes mit Ser Jaime Lennister tut, als er den Brief von Davos' Sohn Matthos mit der Wahrheit über König Joffrey und die Inzestbeziehung zwischen Cersei und Ser Jaime Lennister in "Der Norden vergisst nicht" diktiert. *Theon Graufreud ist in "Zuhause" wegen seiner Taten besorgt, was ihm Jon antun würde und reist deswegen zu den Eiseninseln, als sich Jon zustellen. *Bronn erzählt Dickon, dass Männer sich einscheißen würde, bevor sie sterben, was in Liedern nicht erzählt wird und der Teil ausgelassen wird. Dies erzählt König Robert Baratheon damals Barristan Selmy in "Lord Schnee" erzählt, als er sich an die Schlacht von Sommerhall an seinen ersten getöten Mann in erinnert, der ein Junge, der in den Diensten des Hauses Tarly stand. *Jaimes Vorhaben mit einem Speer auf Daenerys los zu stürmen, erinnert ebenfalls an die Geschichte die Robert Barristan erzählte. "Er kam auf mich zugestürmt, dieser dumme hochwohl geborene Jüngling. Dachte er könnte den Aufstand mit einem einzigen Schwerthieb beenden". ("Lord Schnee") Galerie Bilder 704 Missandei Daenerys.jpg 704 Daenerys Jon Tyrion.jpg 704 Theon.jpg 704 Theon Eisenmänner.jpg 704 Cersei.jpg 704 Jaime Bronn.jpg 704 Podrick Brienne.jpg 704 Sansa.jpg 704 Petyr Baelish.jpg 704 Missandei.jpg 704 Missandei Daenerys Jon.jpg 704 Arya vor Winterfell.png 704 Arya und Sansa.jpg 704 Arya Sansa Krypte.JPG 704 Lennisterheer.jpg 704 Jaime während der Schlacht.jpg 704 Dickon Tarly.jpg 704 Bran übergibt Arya den Dolch.jpg 704 Arya umarmt Bran.jpg 704 Arya Sansa Bran.jpg 704 Lennistersoldaten.jpg 704 Tyrion Schlacht.JPG 704 Jaime reitet.JPG 704 Theon Jon.JPG 704 Bronn Balliste.jpg 704 Jon Schnee.jpg 704 Jaime.jpg 704 Jaime und Bronn.jpg 704 Jaime erblickt Drogon.jpg 704 Jaime Nahaufnahme.jpg 704 Dickon 2.jpg 704 Daenerys versucht den Bolzen zu entfernen.jpg 704 BTS Jaime.jpg 704 Arya und Sansa treffen Bran.jpg 704 Arya.jpg 704 Arya umarmt Sansa.jpg 704 Arya Sansa und Bran 2.jpg 704 Arya Bran Sansa.jpg 704 Arya erhält den Dolch.jpg 704 Arya Brienne Kampf.jpg 704 Arya Brienne Kampf 2.jpg 704 Arya 5.jpg 704 Arya 4.jpg 704 Arya 3.jpg 704 Arya 2.jpg 704 Tycho Nestoris.jpg 704 Tycho Cersei.jpg 704 Sansa 4.jpg 704 Sansa 2.jpg 704 Lennistersoldaten 2.jpg 704 Jon Theon 4.jpg 704 Jon Theon 3.jpg 704 Jon Theon 2.jpg 704 Bronn 2.JPG Videos Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 4 Preview Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 4 Inside the Episode (HBO) Game of Thrones The Loot Train Attack (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:The Spoils of War fr:The Spoils of War pt-br:Os Espólios da Guerra ro:Pradă de război ru:Трофеи войны pl:Łupy wojenne Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 7